the chronicles of Minato Namikaze
by FreddyG16
Summary: this story is about the early days of the fourth hokage and it will be the greatest lol. but seriously its pretty good. p.s i dont own naruto. this story will also continue for quite a few chapters so sit back and enjoy the ride.
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles Of Minato Namikaze

minato was a lazy young ninja who enjoyed playing practical jokes on his teachers and pissing in they're coffee. he was a fairly good ninja and he was getting put in a squad today but for now he was in the land of dreams, dreaming about kicking the ass of his rival hiroshi Morioka. he hated this man as much as he hated people who butcher the English language by saying things like "i will punch your face in the face" "beep beep beep" went the clock next to his bed "uh i have a headache i think i can bunk off school just for today he he" he said but then he remembered today was the day "oh yeah today i become a ninja. yeah!". as he walked into class he saw hiroshi and remembered his dream but mistook it for reality and said "hey hiroshi, hows your ass?" "what" said hiroshi " after i gave it to ya last night is it still sore?" he said not realizing how it sounded as everyone laughed "oh yeah that was a dream" he said in an embarrassed tone "hey! what you dream of is your business so leave me out of your perverted dreams!" shouted hiroshi in an embarrassed but angry tone "hey whatever your thinking ain't gay so stay away from me you jackass" shouted minato in an insulted voice. "Hey you two settle down I'm going to announce your groups" minato wasn't listening until he heard "minito,hiroshi and our newest student Kushina uzumacki are in the same group" minato had never really spoke to kushina but she had a killer rack so he didn't care but he didn't want to be in the same group as hiroshibut he was excited to get to kick his ass in sparring matches so he settled down. "your jounin sensei's will be here any minute so just wait for them". as each group left one by one with they're sensei's minato was getting angrier and angrier so he pissed in a bucket and put it in-between the door so his sensei would be covered in it but the white haired sensei came through the window and said "hey guys" with a grin and the surprise caused minato to jump back and he bumped into the door and before he knew it he was drenched in the juice he made himself and he was not happy "well you stink of piss so here's the deal get a shower and come to the training ground at about noonish bye piss stain, huge rack and serious face" and on that note jirya jumped back out the window.

"uh I'm at the training ground and i still stink of piss. where the hell is that prick jirya sensei anyway?" minato said angrily as his group and his sensei came round the corner all with ice cream and it made minato mad. "where the hell were you guys and how come im the only one without ice cream" minato said with a scowl "well we got here early and you weren't here so we went for ice cream" said jirya innocently "yeah its not our fault you weren't here" said hiroshiin a smug tone. "where were you minato?" said a curious kushina "i was cleaning the smell of piss off me because some jackass jounin scared me!" shouted a very angry minato, well you shouldn't have pissed in the bucket then" said a very happy jirya as he laughed at his new student "any way lets get this on the road grab these bells and you pass there are three bells and if you get one before you pass out from pain you pass but those who don't will be sent back to the academy, now start!" shouted jirya. "hey is this what i was supposed to get? said minato as he was shaking a bell "WHAAAAAAAAAAAA! how did you get that? shouted a shocked jirya "you dropped it on the floor along with the other so i gave them to the other guys too". said a very smug minato "he actually done something useful" said a surprised hiroshi "well i guess you pass" said a disappointed jirya "lets all go out for a bite" said jirya. as the new ninja's were eating in ichiraku ramen they noticed jirya had slipped away leaving them to pay the bill so they all had to clean the dishes, "arrhhhh i hate sensei for this.

the next day minato was lying in his bed and as he turned he saw jirya sensei in his house looking at him. "AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a scared minato oh i didn't mean to scare you he he" said a chuckling "why are you in my room?" said a puzzled minato "well i came to apologize for leaving so soon yesterday i had to do some research on erm my book" said jirya "yeah research on big racked girls" said a very hostile minato. as jirya and minato were walking down the street they bumped into an old friend of jirya's, minato only knew him as the white fang! "hello white hair hows it goin?" said a joking jirya "you say i have white hair look at you, you were going grey when you were a kid he he, whose the kid?" said konoha's white fang "he's my new pupil, i have high hopes for him" whispered jirya "well i got to go im on a mission in one hour, cya" and with that the white fang disappeared in a puff of smoke "well that was wierd" said a disrespectful minato. "by the way we have a mission today" said jirya "what is it sensei" said minato "well i managed to pull some strings and got us a c rank mission we have to track down a ninja who needs to be took down, his name is hiraiko. the dark sand storm.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Chronicles Of Minato Namikaze Part 2

Minato didn't know why but for some reason he was scared of that name but he quickly shrugged it off. "Well, when do we go after this loser anyway?" said minato in a bold tone. "Look minato you and the others know my title as sanin meaning I will take on very tough missions, but it also means you will accompany me so this man is very smart and a great ninja so I will have to teach you some complex techniques for this mission" said jirya in an emotionless tone. "Well when do we set off?" said a happy minato. "As soon as the others get here," jirya said. "Huh? When did you go for them?" minato said puzzled. "I went for them before I went for you but you're the only one who sleeps in your normal clothes, and by the way you still stink of piss". Said jirya whilst holding his nose. "Hey shut the hell up jerk off," said minato defensively. "Finely the rest of you guys are here" said a relieved jirya "yup" said hiroshi "reporting for duty" said an excited kushina "well first things first" said jirya "do you know about the three prohibitions?" as he was smiling.

"Ah man, why did sensei take our wallets?"

Flashback: - "look kids ninja's shouldn't have money, sake or woman or in your case kushina men. They will corrupt you so I will risk everything to protect you against this corruption, whilst I am erm doing research "cough cough" he he"

Present: - "I hate sensei, he's always running away from paying for a meal he has no respect and he took all of our money" said an angry minato "hey he's our sensei he must be telling the truth" said hiroshi "yeah, he wouldn't just take our money like that he is an honourable sanin" said kushina. Meanwhile at a bar "yeah take it all off baby, i got a handful of ones for ya haha!" said jirya as he was foaming at the mouth. "I guess you could be right I suppose, said an agreeing "but he's on thin ice". "So what you guys wanna do?" said in inquisitive minato "well I'm off to see the sites, see you guys later", said hiroshi. "Jackass" said minato. "What?" said Hiroshi, "I said have fun" minato said with a smile on his face. Kushina and Hiroshi went out the door for some lunch and minato planned a "surprise" for jirya.

Jirya after visiting a strip cl erm I mean doing research found himself quite hungry so he jumped into a stall for a bite to eat "hmm what should I have I know I'll have some ramen, minato's treat of course HE HE!" as he was eating he noticed there was someone in a bush near by. He thought by the way they were hiding it was no big deal until a masked man jumped out of the bush with a strange kunai knife and threw it at jirya, jirya dodged it but because of its weird shape it came back the same way and nearly took his head off. He saw the man run into the woods and pursued him, but two other men jumped out, then jirya stabbed one but it exploded into smoke "a shadow clone" said a surprised jirya "and he transformed it into someone else, that was ingenious" jirya slipped on some mud that was placed their seemingly on purpose and fell into a trap, some rope was around his leg and he was stuck up the tree "haha you ass" said a familiar voice as a young boy took off the mask. It was minato "how did you" but before jirya got to answer his question minato whipped out his male appendage and started to piss on jirya "who stinks of piss now asshole!" shouted an amused and laughing minato.

"I wonder where jirya sensei and minato are" said a puzzled kushina "well they could be getting dinner" said hiroshi as he walked in the door "lets go look" said an optimistic kushina as she was hungry and hoped to share they're meal. As they went into town they heard laughter in the woods, they recognised the voice of they're comrade and the screams of anguish coming from they're sensei so ran to the woods to see a piss soaked jirya dangling from a tree with minato at the bottom of the tree laughing. "What happened to you sensei? You stink," said kushina as she held her nose. "Yeah you make minato smell nice" said Hiroshi as he took several steps backwards "GET ME THE HELL DOWN FROM HERE YOU MORONS!" shouted an angry jirya. As hiroshi helped jirya down he leapt to his feet and bit his finger then put it on the ground and screamed "summoning jutsu" and a human sized toad came out, then he shouted "get that boy gamma tatsu and the frog chased minato around the forest as minato was still in hysterics.

"You can't play jokes like that on your sensei. I should kick your ass like the little disobedient dog you are". Said jirya in a very angry and loud voice. "I'm not a dog I'm a warrior" shouted minato across at his furious sensei "well act like one then because what you did earlier wasn't the work of a warrior but a kid who needs disciplined". "Well teach me some new jutsu then!" shouted minato "why are you so annoying?!" said a frustrated jirya as he had no patience for kids "look whose talking, you took the money from me, hiroshi and kushina and you call me childish!" said minato in his own furious tone "ok" said jirya "what?" said minato "I'll teach you a new technique, we start tomorrow. You will learn the summoning jutsu!"

to be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The Chronicles Of Minato Namikaze

"RISE AND SHINE, NIMROD!!" shouted a smiling jiraiya in the ear of his pupil,

"What the hell are you doing?" said minato as he crawled out of his bed holding his ears.

"its time you learn how to walk on water, and trees" said Jiraiya as he had a menacing grin on his face.

"it better be worth it, I want to be able to beat the greatest of ninjas and be renowned for my power, just like the hokage are" said Minato as he smiled almost drooling at the prospect of being as powerful as a hokage.

"that's gonna be a long time if your as lazy as you are now, dumbass" said hiroshi as he felt superior to his comrade.

"What's all the noise said Kushina as she walked in to see jiraiya, hiroshi standing around a naked Minato's bed, and as minato had realised his dream girl had entered his room, he went light headed and fainted.

Later…

"ow, my head hurts, where am I?" said minato laying on the grass.

"Your late, kushina is almost finished the water training and Hiroshi is on the tree exercises" said jiraiya. _I obviously had the wrong expectations for you, kid, _thought jiraiya.

"what do I do just walk on the water?" minato walked toward the water

"NO YOU IDIOT YOU HAVE TO CONCENTRA…" but before he could finish minato was standing o the water as if it were solid ground.

_Wow, this kids mastery of chakra is amazing, its like he was born to use chakra._ said jiraiya surprised

Hiroshi turned round to see what jiraiya was yelling about and saw someone he saw as a weakling do in 1 turn what took him half a day to master, "how…could he master that technique?, I'm far better than he is" said Hiroshi in disbelief.

Then Minato walked over to the tree and walked up the trunk as if he was walking up stairs "DO I PASS?" yelled Minato as he was bored with the exercises already.

_I guess there's hope for this kid yet, _jiraiya thought.

Later…

"Hey kids, its time for dinner", said jiraiya, and in came the three.

As they sat down, Hiroshi hung his head in shame as it took him a full day to master a technique that Minato mastered in minutes,

"hey sensei, when will you teach me this summoning jutsu?" said Minato as he was very anxious to learn such a technique

"I'll teach you it when all of the squad have mastered controlling their chakra, Kushina hasn't learned yet" said jiraiya.

BOOM!!!

"What was that" screamed a hysterical Kushina

"Jiraiya, the sanin from the leaf village I assume? Said a man in all black robes with the mask of some sort of desert deity.

"Hiraiko, the dark storm" said Jiraiya as he was face to face with some sort of sand demon the man had summoned,

"okay Minato, watch carefully I'm gonna teach you the summoning jutsu" he said as he bit his hand slammed it to the floor and screamed "summoning jutsu!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The Chronicles Of Minato Namikaze Part 4

"Summoning jutsu!" shouted a somewhat serious looking Jiraiya.

(POOF)

"What do you want you brat, I was having my evening knap" shouted a large angry toad

"Holy crap, what the hell is that ugly thing!" screamed Minato as he looked in disbelief.

"Shut up Minato, that ugly thing is the great and powerful Gammabunta, and he'll tear you a new one if you don't keep your hole shut!" yelled a flustered Jiraiya.

A giant gust of wind blew Minato off of his feet and the black robed man shouted, "you forgot about me you jackasses, what am I, chopped liver?"

"Its not that we forgot about you asshole, its just your not worth remembering, that's all" said an injured but smiling Minato, he was a fan of his own wisecracks and his own voice.

"Shut up you idiot, he's a deadly murderer and I'm sure he has no gripe in killing a rude obnoxious kid like you, let sensei handle this!" shouted a worried and frightened Kushina

"_Man, his charka is huge, its so powerful its visible, I don't know if master Jiraiya can take him without the help of Orochimaru or Tsunade, damn you Minato, you don't know what you got yourself into this time"_ thought a frightened Hiroshi.

"Needle jeezle!" yelled Jiraiya as he clasped his hands together and his hair grew much longer and looked sharp, as it shot closer to they're enemy he shouted

"Sand shield jutsu!" as a giant shield of sand surrounded him, all of a sudden he shot out of the ground next to Minato and put him in a reverse chokehold.

"If you move a muscle the boy ge…" and before he could finish, Jiraiya had him in his own reverse chokehold, Minato escaped and ran, Gammabunta fired oil at both of them, but there was a second Jiraiya on Gammabunta who shot fire from his mouth which collided with his oil, just ad the man was set alight, the Jiraiya holding him turned into a puff of smoke,

"A shadow clone, he is much better than I thought, he must be on a whole other level compared to that guy" said a shocked Hiroshi

"_Hmm, that could have ended badly, I know we don't see eye to eye but I don't want the turd to be killed, I guess I should personally teach him the way of the toad sage, he shows a lot of promise" thought Jiraiya_

Minato turned to the giant toad and yelled, "hey, toad what are you?"

"I am Gammabunta the great toad warrior, what's it to you brat?" laughed Gammabunta

"You listen here you over grown amphibian, I'm Minato Namikaze the greatest ninja who ever lived and I am your master, you will obey me!" shouted Minato with his finger pointed directly at Gammabunta, he laughed and said

"I could swallow you right now if I saw fit you little snot, but as a gesture of goodwill I will allow you to be my henchman if your up for the task" he said

"HEY! I said I was your master and that you will obey me, I'm not gunna be the henchman of someone weaker than me, that's like the king bowing to his horse!" shouted Minato

"YOU LISTEN HERE YOU BRAT!" but before Gammabunta could say anymore he was transported back to his own dimension

"You idiot, Gammabunta could have eaten you alive if he wanted too just there, luckily I knew to send him back before you started too much trouble!" shouted Jiraiya as he put Minato in a headlock, "Oh and you can't learn the summoning jutsu anymore because you just pissed off Gammabunta and until you can earn his respect none of the toads will listen to you, so I guess we have to go back to the village now and study for the chunin exams!" said a happy Jiraiya as he looked on at his scared troop


	5. Chapter 5

The Chronicles of Minato Namikaze

"Are you sure they're ready for this Jiraiya" said the third Hokage

"no, but they have to become stronger somehow, and seeing the competition is the best way" said Jiraiya.

"Don't worry, the worst that could happen is that they all die a horrible death, not much you know" said Orochimaru as he giggled.

"Eat shit you jerk!" shouted an angry pervert.

"watch your tongue, or i'll cut it off" hissed Orochimaru.

"now, now, i'm sure Orochimaru wasn't being mean spirited Jiraiya, just calm down.

"as you wish Lord Hokage, by the way, wheres Tsunade? Asked Jiraiya.

"She's out on a mission, fighting a puppet master from the villaige hidden in the sand, nothing that concerns you". Said Hiruzen.

"man, i was promised cool ninja exams and nothing, not even a pink from another villaige, what a load of shit" said Minato.

"hey, stop cursing, its bad" said Kushina, often the moral compass of the group.

"hey Kushina, if i wanna hear from an ass i'll fart thanks" laughed Minato.

Kushina looked at him and then stormed off.

"_aw crap, i forgot to be nice to her, probably shouldn't have used my best joke on her" thought Minato_

"excuse me, could you tell us where..." the stranger was interrupted by Minato's paranoia

"YOU'RE FROM ANOTHER VILLAIGE, YOU PROBABLY WANNA ASSASINATE THE HOKAGE! NOT WHILE I, MINATO NAMIKAZE, THE GREATEST NINJA TO EVER LIVE IS HERE!" shouted Minato as he ran at the strange boy with his fists flying.

Minato kicked as hard as he could but the young stranger grabbed his foot and then threw Minato on his back, "you belong on the ground with the rest of the mutts" said the boy.

Minato got back up as quickly as he went down, it was obvious he was no match for the stranger.

"hey, you should stop fighting, and save it for the exams" said a young silver haired child.

"who the hell are you ya little brat?" said Minato

"my name is Kakashi Hatake, and i'm not a brat" said the child

"what age are you? Like five or something?" said minato

"yes, i may be young, but i have already graduated from the academy, so we are equals" smirked the boy

"are you doing the chunin exams this year?" Gulped Minato

"no, but i am a genin, just like you, therefore..." "you're not my equal, i'm in the chunin exams!" shouted Minato as he interrupted the kid.

"HEY, ARE YOU FORGETTING ABOUT SOMEONE! I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW!" shouted the stranger.

"Tozen, we have things to do, come, we need to prepare" said a man who appeared to be a jonin.

"yes sensei" said the stranger and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"i don't trust them, not one bit" said Kakashi.

"meh, i could have taken him, i just didn't feel like it" said Minato as he strolled off with his hands in his pockets.

Authers note: this is kind of a short boring chapter, sort of to get me back into the swing of it, haven't updated in a while so sorry if anyone actually like it and were disappointed lol


End file.
